


Fyuchakepa

by space0bongo



Series: Five Phobias [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An ode to Bellamy Blake, Background Pregnancy, Bellamy gets sent lots of babies basically, Character Study, Child Abandonment, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, lots of off-screen happenings like the show lol, myth building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The gifts are offerings," Lincoln's eyes bled misery when Bellamy scooped Gina out of the furs and into his shirt then distributed the furs to camp. "She told them you would protect their children as you protected Octavia on the Ark, and some of them now believe that you're a god. They call you Fyuchakepa." He took a deep breath. "If only they knew the truth," His tone turned bitter and accusing, "that you're nothing but an imposter."</p><p>Part 3 of my Five Phobias series.  Athazagoraphobia - The fear of being left behind/forgotten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fyuchakepa

When he emerges from the lake one summer afternoon, limbs still aching from the housebuilding he's been helping with, he finds a naked baby laying upon his neatly folded clothes. The baby is fat and pale with thick blonde curls and both male and female sex organs, and when he picks it up it opens it's eyes to reveal ruby red irises. Bellamy lets out a sigh, tucks the baby to his neck as he pulls up his pants one handed, then wraps the kid up in his shirt for the trek home.

 

"The Grounders don't keep disabled children," Dr Jackson says matter-of-factly when Bellamy shows him the baby.

 

"Seems healthy enough to me."

 

"She's blind," Jackson squints as he shines a light in the baby's eyes.

 

"She?"

 

"Her testes aren't formed properly, they'll need to be removed otherwise it could block her urethra." He looks up at Bellamy. "Are you keeping her?"

 

Bellamy shrugs even though he decided the moment he picked her up. Grounder reject or not she's his now, and he doesn't give up his own.

 

-/-

The second baby appears in his tent overnight. He put Aurora to bed after feeding her a little goats milk. She sleeps in a wooden crib next to his pallet, swaddled in whichever of his shirts he's not wearing that day, so he can keep an eye on her through the night. One night he falls asleep with his finger clenched tightly in her fist, and in the morning he wakes to see two babies in the crib.

 

The second one is a boy with curly black hair and stumps for legs. Unlike Aurora he's a screamer and screams the place down until Bellamy's gotten his wits enough to pick him up. As soon as he's in Bellamy's arms the boy falls asleep and that's when he notices the note tied to the kid's neck.

 

'She said you would protect them,' It says in scratchy English, and Bellamy growls in frustration as he casts it aside.

 

"There's nothing wrong with him from what I can see," Abbey says with a smile, stroking back the boy's hair as he gurgles against one of Bellamy's shoulders while Aurora sleeps on the other. "I could give him away to one of the childless couples if it's too much. It can't be easy to raise a child all by yourself, much less two."

 

"I can manage."

 

"Just because you can, it doesn't mean you have to." Her smile is Sphinx like. "What will you call him?"

 

"Atom."

 

-/-

 

The third baby is too small, even Bellamy can see that, and when he runs to the infirmary with her carefully cradled in his palms, Abbey and Jackson give him pitying looks as they check her vitals.

 

She's dead before he can name her, but he was going to call her Octavia.

-/-

As their routines get more established, as Bellamy's patrols grow more regular, he begins to find babies all along it.

 

He finds Roma on the tree stump he sits on to eat his lunch, inside a wicker basket full of fruit and cheese. Finn is left at the foot of the tree Bellamy uses for target practise with strawberries strung around his wrists and ankles. Gina he finds swaddled in full sized furs after emerging from the river for one last swim before winter.

 

"The gifts are offerings," Lincoln's eyes bled misery when Bellamy scooped Gina out of the furs and into his shirt then distributed the furs to camp. " _She_ told them you would protect their children as you protected Octavia on the Ark, and some of them now believe that you're a god. They call you Fyuchakepa." He took a deep breath. "If only they knew the truth," His tone turned bitter and accusing, "that you're nothing but an imposter."

 

-/-

It all comes to a head when one difficult morning he wakes from a patchy sleep (Roma and Atom are teething) to find a naked baby staring at him from his chest. It's older and fatter and looks better cared for than the others; dark haired, pale skinned, with no deformity or disability that Bellamy can see. He does, however, have Clarke's startling blue eyes and Finn's nose and Abbey's stern jawline. Bellamy stares for a long time, blinks back tears (he'd thought she was dead), and scoops him up to take him to the infirmary yelling at Miller along the way to keep an eye on the kids.

 

"You should keep him," Bellamy says as Abbey holds the boy close, breathing in the scent of his hair.

 

"Clarke gave him to you for a reason."

 

"She's not here," His tone is harsh but he's already reaching out for the boy (Clarke's son). The boy is bright eyed and sneaky and immediately grabs Bellamy's boar tooth necklace and shoves it into his mouth.

 

Abbey swallows and turns back to the herb catalogue she was making before Bellamy interrupted, turning her back to him in a way that absolutely can't be misinterpreted. Bellamy has been dismissed.

 

He strides to his tent, fury practically burning a hole in his chest, stopping only to pull Miller's boyfriend behind him with a hand clenched into the scruff of his neck. "Stay with them," He shoves the boy into his arms when they're inside, so he can grab his pack and gun. "I won't be gone for long, a couple of weeks at most."

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"Aurora, Roma Atom and Gina drink goats milk." He slides his gun over his shoulder, "Finn is allergic so Monty makes something just for him; you need to go to him every morning to get it. Roma can't sleep with the others at night so you have to take her to Lincoln and... " He clamps his jaw shut when he realises his slip, takes a deep breath, "Lincoln's tent."

 

"Where are you going, Bellamy?"

 

But Bellamy doesn't answer, just gathers his belongings and storms out of his tent, his fury still driving him. He's going to find her and _drag_ her home; and in that instance he doesn't know whether he means Clarke or Octavia.

 

-/-

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Fyuchakepa means baby keeper in Trigedasleng but it also could mean Future Keeper and I thought that was so beautiful in this context.


End file.
